Naughts & Crosses - A Pricefield Fanfiction
by arcadia-gay
Summary: Drabbles based around Pricefield shipping and friendship. Full of fluff and fun. None of the chapters are related in anyway (unless mentioned), it's just easier to put them all in one fic. Originally posted on Wattpad.
1. The Two Whales

'Don't even answer. We have places to go and... People to do.' I whispered the last part, wary of my mom overhearing.

Max looked to the ground with a guilty look, I didn't want to make her feel bad, I just wanted her to be there with me, just me. It had been 5 years. I mean sure, that's totally selfish but shouldn't I be allowed to be happy for once? Fuck.

'Its Kate Marsh, from Blackwell.' Max replied softly.

Urgh, I couldn't help it, and I hate it, but a giant wave of jealously took over, and sure I started to sound a little angry, but it wasn't at Max. I was mad at myself. Jesus Christ Chloe, Max is allowed to have friends.

'Fine, chat up Kate Marsh from Blackwell, I have other people to hang with too'. Really? Chat up? What am I, 12? Shit, I sounded so childish and jealous but I couldn't help it, I kinda wanted Max all to myself. Something about having her here with me after all this years made me feel so happy and alive, something I hadn't felt for a while. Max picked up the phone.

'Don't let your best friend get in the way.' I sighed. I was acting hella jealous, even I knew that. I know I shouldn't have overreacted so much, I just can't help it. Seeing Max has brought back so many feelings, just seeing herself acting all dorky made my heart do wheelies, just something about her, no, everything excited me, it's such a rush to be with her! It made me feel jealous that this girl from Blackwell had so much attention but it took me 5 years to get just this day out. I know Max didn't mean to leave me, or ignore me, but it still fucking hurt. I sighed.

'Chloe you seriously need to watch your attitude.' My mom walked over, lecturing me again.

'Jeez, I don't even have an attitude! Maybe if Sergeant Pepper would stop being such a-' I was cut off.

'That is it Chloe! He just cares for you, why do you have to be like this? Why cant you just accept that David is part of our family, whether you like it or not, I love him.' She spat.

'But h-' I was cut off again.

?'No buts Chloe! You need to stop thinking about yourself and actually try to get to know him.' She walked away with that comment.

I just wanted to leave by now, I knew that I was looking like an asshole, and kinda behaving like one, but having my mom be angry at me because of my step-douche only made my positivity drop a little more. What if Max doesn't actually like me? What if she's rather hang around with Kate?

'Fuck' I sighed quietly to myself.

'Chill, I'm hanging with you okay?' Max reassured me after finishing her call.

Her comment did actually make me feel somewhat better.

'For now.' I laugh off, still feeling bad about my jealous reaction to Kate calling, but I know Max knows that I don't mean anything by it. It's just how I am, sure, it's not a good thing, but I'm working on it. I just hope Max doesn't leave me again, she's all I have now.


	2. Crashing At Chloe

Max was staying at Chloe's for the night just to get away from Blackwell and to take her mind of Kate slightly.

'So how about we play a game?' Chloe asked giving her devious look towards Max.

'And what do you have in mind?' Max asked with obvious suspicion.

'Oh nothing bad, just truth or dare! For old times sake?'

Max remembered back when they were 13 and they used to play truth or dare on their regular sleepovers they had, talking about crushes, aspirations and bands, Max smiled remembering the memories they had shared.

'Really? It seems like forever since I've played that game!'

'Oh come on Max! It'll be fun!' Chloe exclaimed swinging her near empty beer bottle along.

'Yeah, why not?' Max said giving into the temptation of asking Chloe whatever she wanted.

'Awesome sauce! You go first. So, truth or dare?'

'I'll take it easy for now, so truth.'

'Okay, so, I gotta ask Max, how's the love life?' Chloe said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Max laughed.

'What love life? The closest thing I get to a love life is Warren!' Max laughed.

'Warren, ay? Who's this young man trying to hook up with my Max?' Chloe joked.

'He's a friend, I've been told by people that he's into me, he's tried ask me on a date a few times now, but I'm not really into him.'

'Woah Max, you've got guys swooning after you, and you're a heart breaker!' Chloe teased.

'Shut up.' Max nudged Chloe laughing.

'Okay, my go, c'mon Max, give me something good. I pick dare!'

Max laughed, of course Chloe would choose a dare.

'I dare you... To down a whole glass of beer!'

'Are you serious? I could down a few, give me something a little harder man!'

'Okay, okay. How about you go to your neighbours house, and ask if they might've seen your missing thong?' Max challenged.

'Oh man, my neighbours already hate me with a passion, but I'll never give up a dare. This will be fun.' Chloe stood up putting her boots on.

They both quickly rushed outside towards the neighbours house. Max waited behind the fence keeping out of sight but watching as Chloe knocked on the neighbours door. She watched as a large woman looking to be in her early 50's with tied back hair and a snobbish expression answered the door.

'Oh, it's you again, what is it this time Chloe?' She answered in a somewhat irritated voice when seeing the punk girl stood before her.

'Yeah so I'm really sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you might've seen a pair of my underwear that have gone missing?' Chloe asked quite casually.

'Your, underwear?' The woman said with a hint of disgust looking her up and down.

'Oh yeah, they're like a leopard print thong with black lace. They're my favourite pair but I can't find them and thought they might've blown over the fence whilst they were out drying on the washing line.' Chloe asked in a breeze. 'They're my boyfriends favourite too, if you know what I mean?' Chloe added with a wink.

Max tried not to laugh at how casual Chloe was being.

'No Chloe, unfortunately I have not seen them, but I will be sure to return them if I do.' The woman hissed whilst trying to sound at least the slightest bit polite.

'Oh thank you Suzanne! Y'know, you should get a pair too, I'm sure they'd look amazing on you're figure!' Chloe tried not to laugh at the incredibly large woman before her.

'Ah, we'll thank you Chloe. I hope to see you soon.' She said quickly shutting the door before Chloe could finish saying goodbye. Chloe walked up to Max giving her a high five and began walking back into Chloe's house.

'What a bitch!' She said laughing.

'I gotta admit Chloe that was pretty smooth, and you even added your own parts to the story!' Max said taking her shoes off at the front door and waking back up to Chloe's room.

'Well, I just had to tell her how much my boyfriend was missing those panties!' Chloe joked whilst jumping onto her bed.

'Right, so it's my go again. I think I'll be more adventurous this time so I'll go with a dare.'

'Ooohh, Max is getting dangerous, I like it. I've got a good one. I dare you to phone Warren and flirt with him.'

'No, I can't do that, I don't flirt?' Max laughed.

'Okay, just ask him how he is, and tell him you miss him and just wanted to talk!'

'I shouldn't have mentioned Warren should i?' Max sighed.

'Nope. But it's too late now!' Chloe said picking up Max's phone and handing it to her.

'Fuck it.' Max said, instead reaching for Chloe's beer and taking a giant swig, leaving Chloe with a smirk on her face. She then took the phone and dialled Warrens number.

'Max? It's kinda late, is everything okay?' The boy answered somewhat worried. Max looked at Chloe in a way that said 'do I have to?' And Chloe then smiled, meaning 'yes'.

'Oh hey Warren, yeah I'm fine, I just really missed your voice' Max tried to say as seductively as possible.

'What, really?' Warren questioned.

'Ask him what he's wearing' Chloe whispered.

'Yeah of course Warren! So, w-what are you wearing?'

'Urgh, a Spider-Man onesie, what about you?' Warren said nonchalantly.

'Wow, attractive' Chloe joked. 'Tell him you're naked!'.

'Oh nothing, I'm naked.' Max said jokingly winking at Chloe seductively.

'You- you're naked?' Warren said suddenly more interested.

'Sugar tits! Come get back in bed babe!' Chloe shouted in the most manly tone she could.

'Who was that?'

'Oh no one, just the TV' Max said holding her hand over Chloe's mouth.

'Oh cool, well if you don't mind Max, I'm gunna go, I'm kinda tired.'

'Bye Warren, see you tomorrow!' Max said still in her seductive voice and quickly hanging up.

'Wow, you really think he's going to sleep? I think he's going to do something else, if you get what I mean?' Chloe wiggled her eyebrows.

'Gross, shut up!' Max laughed.

'Anyway, it's my go again! So go ahead challenger, let's see what you've got for me! Dare, of course.' Chloe challenged.

Max took a few moments to really think, she wanted to really challenge Chloe because Chloe was a badass, she'd pretty much do anything, she was crazy like that. Max wanted to see Chloe get stuck for once, and if Max could make Chloe do whatever she wanted to she was going to take advantage of the situation.

'I dare you... To kiss me' Max said raising an eyebrow.

'Wait, what?' Chloe actually looked surprised.

'You heard me! You have to kiss me, and not a peck or a silly 1 second thing, a real kiss' Max smirked.

'You want me to kiss you? Bu-' Chloe started to look a little bit nervous.

'Woah, is the amazingly badass Chloe actually getting nervous? This is the first time I've seen that!' Max teased.

'Shut up max! I'm not nervous, you know I'll do it, but I just don't want you to regret making this choice!' Chloe answered.

'Just do it and stop delaying then.' Max said still smirking. With that Chloe threw her arms around Max and pressed her lips against the other girls. At first Max was still but quickly melted into the kiss. As much as Chloe hated to admit, she was really enjoying this kiss, but she knew she shouldn't because Max was her best friend, but little did she know that Max was enjoying it just as much, maybe more. The kiss lasted for a long time, longer than both the girls had anticipated as they were both secretly really into it. Max pulled away from the kiss to breathe for air, after a few seconds Chloe broke the silence.

'Y'know Caulfield? You're actually a really good kisser!' Chloe said trying not blush.

'Thanks, you're not too bad yourself, mind you, I wouldn't really know, I don't have much experience.' Max giggled.

'Wait, holy shit! Was I your first kiss?' Chloe almost shouted.

'Well, yeah.' Max blushed making Chloe smirk at the pretty girl before her.

'Awh, now we're totally bound for life! You're pretty lucky, not all girls get to have their first kiss with me.' Chloe said pecking a kiss onto the blushing girls cheek, only making them burn more crimson. 'Anyway, I've gotta sleep, I'm gunna fucking pass out other wise!' Chloe said laying down and turning her lampshade off.

'Haha, okay, night Chloe' Max said laying down beside her. The girls laid in silence for a few moments before Chloe spoke out again.

'Max?' Chloe whispered.

'Mhhhmm?' Max murmured tiredly.

'Next time, make the kiss last longer' she paused. 'And Max? Next time at least try to make is less obvious that you totally like me!' Making Max blush so hard Chloe could even see it in the dark. She laughed as she hugged the again blushing girl as they both fell to sleep.


	3. Beach Babes

*buzz*

The buzzing from the bedside table awoke Max from her light sleep. Max was awoken to see sun shine glimmering into her dorm room. It looked like it was going to be a hot day. Max reached to her side and fumbled around the desk for her phone.

'Hey, Maximo!' A familiar voice greeted as she answered the call.

'Oh, hey Chloe.' A smile crawled across the freckled girls face just hearing her friend on the other end of the phone.

'So Mad Max, you free today?' Chloe said more excited than she should be at 10:30am.

'Yeah I'm free, how come?'

'Well considering it's hot as fuck outside, and we're both losers with no other plans, how about we take a trip down to the beach?'

'Oh, I dunno Chloe, it's jus-' Max wasn't too fond of beaches. She found it was always filled with creepy old guys or too cold to go swimming, and she was scared of crabs. Max was cut off.

'Oh come on! I swear, it'll be fun! Hey, I'll even buy you ice cream!' Chloe convinced.

'Yeah, okay, I guess so.' Max gave in to Chloe's offer.

'Heck yeah! I knew you couldn't resist spending a day with me.' Chloe joked.

'Sure Chloe' max laughed. 'When you picking me up?'

'Hows 12? Gives you time to get ready?'

'Yeah, that's cool. A date it is!'

'Pfft, you wish girl! See you then.' Chloe said hanging up.

Max had missed their silly chats and jokes together, Chloe always managed to cheer Max up with her outgoing attitude and witty humour. Max loved hanging out with Chloe again, and so did Chloe.

Max went to shower and came back to her dorm to get changed into her usual outfit; A shirt and jeans. She played her music as she would normally do in the mornings whilst packing for her day at the beach with Chloe. By the time she'd finished preparing it was time to meet Chloe in the parking lot. She walked out and saw Chloe waiting by her truck smoking a cigarette and playing with her keys.

'Yo Max!' She turned to see Warren stood not to far from Chloe.

'Hey Warren' Max greeted.

'Its a pretty nice day today, got any plans?' He said walking with Max up to Chloe.

'Actually, Max is spending the day at the beach with me.' Chloe butted in.

'Oh i see, beach babes, nice!' He commented.

'You could say that' Chloe remarked in her usual sarcastic tone.

'So, you're the renowned Chloe Price then?' Warren greeted.

'Renowned?' She laughed.

'Yeah! Max talks about you all the time!'

'Oh really? Like what?' Chloe pestered, smirking at the blushing girl beside her.

'Anyway it was great seeing you Warren, but we've gotta go' Max interrupted trying to save her dignity.

'You can tell me more about it some other time!' Chloe laughed and winked as max pulled her away and towards Chloe's truck and both got into it.

'You talk about me then?'

'No, well, uh, yeah I guess, sometimes'

'I don't blame you! I'm awesome.' She laughed. 'So you ready for our beach day?'

'Hell yeah! I'm actually quite excited.'

'Beach babes, never been referred to as that before!' The girls both laughed.

After around a 30 minute journey they reached a mass parking lot just by the beach. Chloe and Max grabbed their bags and walked up to the beach towards the changing rooms.

'Chloe there's only one changing room left, you go first.'

'Shut up you dork we'll just get changed together, we used to all the time!' Chloe laughed pulling Max into a room with her.

'Bu- Chloe- uh we were a lot younger then, things have... Changed.' Max didn't know why she felt so reluctant to do it, something about knowing that Chloe and her would be naked together made Max feel somewhat nervous.

'Fine, I'll face away and I promise not to sneak a peek'

'You better not' Max laughed.

As the girls both began to get changed Max had a sudden want to turn around and look at Chloe, not in a perverted way, she just wanted to look; she was sure that Chloe had an amazing body. Max quickly brushed away these thoughts, finished changing, walked out the room and waited for Chloe, who came out just moments after.

'Holy crap Caulfield! You pull off that swimsuit like a model! Maybe better.' She spoke honestly with her usual smirk as Max stood in her red one piece swimsuit with one bent leg and one arm holding onto the other in front of her, like her normal dorky stature, though Chloe had to admit, Max was a very hot looking dork.

'I-uh could say the same for you.' Max blushed and tried not to stare at Chloe, but something about Max seemed off, she seemed down.

'Yo Maximillion, you okay?' Chloe suddenly became very serious and concerned.

'Its nothing Chloe, really' Max said trying to fake a smile that would have been believable to anyone who didn't know Max as well as Chloe did.

'Don't even fucking try to lie to me Max, I know you too well.' She laughed but quickly moved back into her concerned state. 'Im serious Max, what's bothering you?' Chloe said moving her hand gently onto Max chin and pushing it up so that Chloe and Max were looking into each others eyes. Max stared at Chloe for a moment and found herself lost in her deep blue eyes which matched the messy hair on her head. Max stared at Chloe's face and thought about how pretty Chloe was, she was incredibly beautiful when you just took and moment to look properly, and something about the way Chloe was looking at Max with her innocent and concerned face made her feel special, and gave her a warm feeling. 'No, Max, you do not have feelings for Chloe, she's your friend, stop being weird.' Max thought to herself.

'Max!' Chloe shouted, making Max snap out of her trance.

'Its just- I just feel kinda gross, like in my swimsuit, I'm not exactly the prettiest of girls?' Max said embarrassed at how stupid she seemed.

'Are you fucking kidding me?! Max, you look hella hot, in fact, I'm finding it hard not to stare! Seriously you look awesome!' Chloe exclaimed and pulled the smaller girl into a hug, little did she know that Max was as red as a tomato from blushing, Chloe always managed to make her feel better. As the hug came to an end, Chloe suddenly felt shocked at Max's next move.

'You've got a pretty good ass yourself, Chloe.' Max laughed as she grabbed Chloe's butt.

'Whatever.' Chloe began lauging, this time being the one blushing. 'C'mon Max, we've got a serious amount of checking out hot people and laying in the sun to do!' Chloe said, playing it cool.

'Lets go then, hotshot.' Max said linking her arm with her blue haired friends as they walked towards the sea ready for a day spent together.


	4. Cramps

'Eurgh.' Max groaned, thinking about the pain in her body. 'Life would be better if I was a guy.' she complained. She stood up from her bed and checked her phone.

'Yo, Maximus Cauliflower! What's up?' It was from Chloe, even if Max somehow couldn't recognise her deep, raspy voice she'd have known it was Chloe just by her nicknames; nicknames were always a Chloe thing.

'Im just casually dying, y'know.' Max answered.

'Woah man, what's wrong?' Chloe suddenly became more serious, Max could hear the concern in her voice.

'Just cramps, I get them pretty bad.' Max said wincing at the small surge of pain.

'Sheesh. Well, considering my poor Max is in distress, I'm gunna be the knight in shining armour. Stay there, don't die. I'll be there in 20!' Chloe assured.

'What are you doing?' Max laughed.

'You'll just have to fucking wait and see!' Chloe said slipping out a small laugh at the end. Although Max couldn't see Chloe, she could tell that Chloe was wearing her regular, sassy smirk on her face. The same smirk that for unknown reasons made Max's stomach do flips. Max brushed away the feeling as Chloe and Max said their short term goodbyes and ended their call.

Around 15 minutes later, Max was still sprawled across her bed tangled in a mess of blankets and listening to her regular Indie based music as she heard a knock on the door, making her come back into reality after spacing out and finally getting up to answer the door.

'Hurry up and answer the door Max, you won't get your surprise otherwise!' Chloe laughed as Max reached the door and let the blue haired girl stood outside into her small, messy room.

'You're rooms pretty messy, for a good girl.' Chloe laughed throwing a shirt on the sofa over to Max's bed whilst laying onto the sofa.

'Its what happens when you're busy with your face stuck in text books about photography all day.' Max said wrapping back to into her bed.

'I'm guessing you don't want to see your surprise then?' The punk girl teased waving a bag in front of her.

'Depends, what is it?' Max leaned up.

'You'll have to come over here and find out, Maxi pad.' Chloe laughed.

'Thats one nickname I don't like...' The freckled girl chuckled. 'I don't know whether I have the effort to come over there.'

'Guess I'll just keep the surprise.' She said nonchalantly.

'Woah no, not fair Chloe!'

'Come here then.'

'Make me.' Max said laying back under her covers when suddenly, she felt the weight of the other girl jump on to her.

'I'll fucking tickle you, Caulfield!' Chloe shouted reaching down to the other girls sides and laughing to herself. Chloe has always used Max's weakness to tickling against her.

'St-stop it-' Max said through her giggling.

'Never! The Chloenator will always succeed!' Chloe shouted tickling the girl beneath her more than before.

'N-no!' Max replied in fits of laughter. Max had an idea, and it was actually a risky idea, this could either end badly or end okay... But Max knew she could always rewind. 'N-not this time!' Max challenged in a more daring attitude then she would on a regular basis as she took a breath and leaned up throwing her arms around Chloe's shoulder and pressing her lips onto her. Max noted how surprisingly soft Chloe's lips were on hers, and the faint taste of cigarettes lingering on her lips. It's not like this was the first time they'd kissed, or the second, or even the forth... When they were younger they practised kissing for the future relationships (which Max still has little experience of) they might have, and they practised quite a lot. At first Chloe was still and shocked, but she soon returned the favour and kissed back. Chloe kissed differently to how Max remembered, she was rough but good, no, not good, great at it. Max knew this meant she'd been kissing someone else since Max left, the idea of that made Max's stomach drop and instant jealousy arise. Max had come to terms with her feelings for Chloe in the last few days, she was falling in love with her. She knew she couldn't feel this way because they were best friends and Chloe probably didn't even like her that way, but it didn't stop the way Max looked at Chloe or the feeling small touches from Chloe gave her. Sometimes Max even say Chloe look at her the same way, she'd catch her staring or find her stumble to recover after moments that seemed more intimate than others, and it gave Max hope. They'd been kissing for a few moments now, and Max knew she should probably stop for both her dignity and for the sake of their friendship but Max secretly wanted to carry on, she knew she shouldn't want to because it could potentially ruin their friendship, but a part of her was being greedy and kept kissing. A few moments later Chloe broke the kiss to catch some air.

'Well,' Chloe smirked looking flustered, 'you were right...' She laughed.

'About what?' Max replied as casually as possible hiding her blush.

'That did make me stop tickling you.'

'Sorry Chloe I didn't mean to- I didn't want to surprise you, I uh just thought it would work.' Max apologised, stumbling on words and now becoming somewhat embarrassed and fearful that she'd annoyed Chloe with her surprising action.

'Shut up you dork!' Chloe said ruffling Max's hair. 'Besides, If I'm honest, I was kinda hoping you'd kiss me sometime.' Chloe laughed. 'I've missed it.' She smiled a genuine smile, not one of her fake ones where she pretends she's okay, a real one.

'Me too.' Max smiled back, hearing Chloe say that made Max's heart jump and filled her with blush.

'Anyway, so are you totally fucking hella excited for my surprise?'

'Actually I kinda forgot about it, but let me see!'

'Well too fucking bad, because you have to convince me to give it to you!' Chloe laughed. With that Max moved closer to Chloe and leaned into the side of Chloe's face.

'I'll give you free kisses.' Max whispered and kissed her cheek in a hope she could grab as much of Chloe's attention as possible.

'You're being daring today Maximus, are you sure those cramps aren't doing crazy stuff to you?' She laughed. 'But I'm not giving up that offer!' She said jumping off the bed and running to bag she had originally brought in.

'I got you ice cream, chocolate, pizza and movies... Yeah I know, I love me too.' Chloe laughed.

'You're a life saver.' Max agreed.

The two girls spend the rest of the day inside eating, watching movies and undeniably making out. A lot. Just for old times sake.


	5. No Emoji

After leaving Kate's dorm Max and Kate got the 5 minute bus journey to the diner. When they walked in the they saw Chloe already sat in the end booth, by the jukebox. She hadn't seen the brunette and blonde enter. They both walked up to the booth.

'Hey Chloe!' Max said, getting Chloe's attention.

'Maxi-pad! Took you long enough.' She said laughing and hugging the smaller girl in front of her.

'You must be Kate, right?' Chloe said smiling at Kate.

'And you're the Chloe I've heard all about?' She nodded.

'I am pretty amazing' she laughed. 'Max didn't mention how adorable you are!' Chloe mentioned, making Kate blush and giggle.

Something about that comment threw Max off. Did Chloe just... flirt with Kate? Max suddenly felt a twitch of jealous which she quickly brushed away. Max had figured out recently that she had completely fallen for the blue-haired, punk friend of hers. Max had always known that her feeling seemed to delve a little further than just 'best friends', even before they had split all those years back. Though; she didn't understand it back then and didn't take too much notice, but being back with her best friend made those feelings come back, in full force. Max felt bad at times for being in love with her best friend, as she knew it could ruin their friendship, but Max couldn't help the feeling. There were times where Max could've sworn that Chloe even liked her back with all the flirting, making comments here and there which came off a little more romantic than usual. Maybe Max was just over thinking these moments, and it was just the way Chloe acted which made her come across as interested in Max.

'Yo! Max!' Chloe shouted making Max come out of her loss in thought.

'Oh, uh sorry. Got lost in time I guess.' This comment made a chuckle come from Chloe because of the irony, Max laughed at the joke a bit too, whilst Kate just giggled at Max staring out to space. 'So what's the plan, Che?'

'Che?' Kate questioned.

'Just an old nickname.' Max replied smiling at Chloe.

'Yeah I know, it sucks, I've always been the one who was better with nicknames.' Max nodded in agreement with Chloe.

'No, it's cute.' Kate smiled in her adorable, innocent way.

'Anyway the plan, Maximus, is that we all grab some food because I'm HELLA hungry, and then we head to the junkyard to just chill?'

'Yeah that's cool, or we can head to my dorm and watch a movie? considering it's raining outside.' max answered.

'Well observed, Mad Max. Your place sounds good too.' She laughed.

'That okay with you Kate?' Max said.

'Yeah, as long as we get some good, I'm starving.' She giggled.

'Me too.'

The 3 stayed at the diner for another 25 minutes, joking and laughing about silly jokes and eating their food, before heading back to Blackwell in Chloe's truck. They quickly reached Max's dorm room. They all sat together on her bed watching '21 Jump Street' together; it was Chloe's choice. They sat together in silence just watching, despite the bursts of laughter now and then. When suddenly, Kate spoke.

'So... Are you two... Y'know?' She asked.

'What?' Max questioned.

'Together?' Chloe laughed.

'Yeah? You kinda seem like you are.' She said pointing to the two girls, with Max's head resting on Chloe shoulder and Chloe's arm around Max's waist. They both plus at realising that they did in fact, look like a couple.

'W-we're just good friends' Chloe replied as nonchalantly as possible, but still stuttering.

'You would be pretty cute together.'

'We would?' Max said trying not to sound too pleased at the comment.

'Yeah! You always look at each-other with big puppy dog eyes, and laugh at each others jokes and are so happy together. I don't know about you Chloe, but I've never seen Max like that with anyone else. You two are so into eachother.' This statement made Max blush a deep crimson. Did Kate just completely out her to Chloe?

'Well... Maybe because I kinda like this dork' Chloe confessed.

'Wait... You do?!' Max turned and looked into her ocean blue eyes.

'You didn't get the hint? I've been flirting with you for... Who knows how fucking long?!' She laughed. Of course, Max couldn't see it.

'So...' Max trailed off 'I kinda like you too, Che.' Max blushed.

'You're such an adorable nerd.'

'Am I adorable enough for you to be my girlfriend?' Max bravely asked.

'I guess so, loser.' She laughed and kissed Max on the cheek.

'I am a matchmaker from heaven.' Kate giggled. 'You can thank me later!' They all laughed, Max then snuggled into Chloe and they continued watching their movie. Max and Chloe agreed, this was one of the best days ever. Inviting Kate had been an awesome idea.


	6. Drunken Antics

'Thanks for coming with me to the Go Ape drive-in, it would've major sucked to be there by myself.' Warren smiled at Max.

'No problem, I enjoyed seeing the marathon, nothing quite beats the planet of the apes. Though, I'm starving now.' She laughed, walking down the street alongside Warren.

'We could just head in there and grab some pizza?' Warren said pointing to a small takeaway shop across the road.

'Sounds like a plan.' She laughed whilst crossing the road. After being in the small take-away for a few moments and sitting down on a table at the end of the building, she saw a familiar face stumble in.

'Heeeeey, Maximus! Nice to see you here!' She almost yelled. Of course Chloe would show up.

'Yo you're with Waldo? How's it going man?' She laughed coming over to the table. Chloe was drunk, Max could tell by the slur of her words, and her unusually happy tone.

'I'm good thanks, it's Warren, by the way.' He mentioned.

'Oh yeah, yeah Warren.' Chloe corrected whilst not bothering to take a seat at the table, but rather to sit on Max's lap, making the freckled girl chuckle slightly.

'So, what are you doing in town?' Max laughed at how cute Chloe was when drunk.

'Well, I was bored at home, alone, so I thought I'd have some pizza.'

'And a whole bottle of vodka? You're drunk Chloe.' Max added with a smirk.

'Nah Max, I didn't really have that much, I'm just kinda drunk.' She giggled. Max scolded herself when she couldn't help but think how adorable her best friend was when she was oblivious and happy. 'Anyway Maxi-pad, what brings you and Wilfred here?' Max chuckled at Chloe getting his name wrong again. 'Wait, wait. Wait a fucking second. Is this date?!' Chloe blurted out. Oh no. Max knew this was gunna be bad. 'Oh my god. It is. I knew Wario liked you, but I didn't realise you liked him back.' She laughed.

'Wario, really?' Warren whispered to himself.

'No no, this isn't a date Chloe? We just went to see a movie.'

'Oh man, sorry dude, but I think you just got friend-zoned.' Max didn't think Chloe could be anymore honest then she normally was until now. 'But bro, bro' she pointed at him 'I don't blame you for trying. I mean, Caulfield is a piece of pretty sweet ass, am I right?' Max blushed, did Chloe mean this or was she just saying this out of being drunk, something made Max hope it was the first option. 'Like, Max is really sweet and stuff, but imagine what she'd be like in bed, I bet she's an animal.' Chloe started. Oh god.

'Thats enough Chloe, you're really drunk.' Max blushed and tried to get her friend to quieten down.

'Is she always like this?' Warren questioned, also blushing.

'I've had dreams about it, I've actually had several... And let me tell you, she definitely didn't come across as shy in those...' Chloe smirked and laughed.

'Chloe, please stop.' Max tried to cover her best friends mouth but failed.

'I mean, we can always test that theory and make it a reality if you want?' Chloe offered casually. 'Did, did Chloe just offer to have sex with me?' Max questioned, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. She saw Warrens eyes go wide at the idea of Chloe's comment.

'Chloe I think we need to take you home!' Max stood up ignoring Chloe's advance.

'Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.' Warren replied.

'Yeah sure whatever, but Max c'mere I need to tell you this really important thing.' Chloe said leaning over the Max's side, before going to whisper in her ear but then kissing her on the cheek.

'What was that for?' Max said in shock. Warrens eyes went wide.

'Just I dunno, you're really cute and you look after me and I sorta have a dorky crush you.' She laughed and slurred.

'No you don't, you're just drunk.' Max tried to ignore the fact that her best friend, and crush had admitted that she liked her, the thought of knowing that she had just said that out of being drunk, rather than the truth giving her an ache in her heart.

'No Max, see I knew you'd always take it as a joke, I've liked you since forever, you're the most beautiful person I know.' She smiled, actually looking sincere, but struggling to say the sentence smoothly.

'Max, do you think she's serious?' Warren questions, alarmed at the threat of competition that was before him.

'I- I don't know.' Max tried to ignore her heart beating hard in her chest. 'Let's just take her back to mine, she'll get in major shit if her mom sees her like this.' Warren nodded in agreement.

The two managed to lug the tall blue haired punk out of the take away and to Warrens car. Max and Chloe sat together in the back.

'I swear, if she throws up in my car I will be so mad.'

'No offence, but if you even tried to have a go at her she would beat your ass, she's a badass.' Max laughed.

'Awh thanks Max, you think I'm badass.' The punk hugged the smaller freckled girl.

'You're very loving when drunk.' Max smiled.

'She's made more moves then me.' Warren whispered hoping max wouldn't hear, but he wasn't quiet enough.

'Waluigi, if you love her just tell her. No offence but I don't think you're her type though. I'm pretty sure she already knows you're totally in love with her.' Chloe yelled from the back.

'I- I, I don't...' Warren stuttered and Max watched in amusement.

'So what do you think is my type?' Max questioned.

'I'm not sure, but I hope it's badass, tall, blue haired punk chicks.' Chloe smiled.

'Maybe you're right.' Max teased.

'You totally love me.' The punk giggled as Max let out a heavy sigh from the front. A few moments later they arrived at the Blackwell car park and the three walked together until they were in front of the girls dorms.

'Thanks for the marathon and helping me out with her.'

'No problem, we'll have to do it again sometime, but next time without Chloe?' He laughed.

'You're hitting on my girl again.' Chloe said pointing at Warren.

'Since when was I your girl?' Max blushed.

'Since always, you're my life long crush Maximus!' She smiled adorably, and before Max could reply Chloe grabbed Max by the waist and kissed her. Max instantly kissed back, even with the shock and her heart beating intensely. Chloe kissed Max passionately, and even though Max knew this was only happening because she was drunk, Max was going to make the most of the opportunity. She could taste the cigarettes and vodka on Chloe's breath, but she didn't mind. The kissed lasted for a few seconds before Max broke away, remembering that Warren was stood there. Max caught her breath and turned to see the awe-struck boy staring at both the girls.

'Did that really just happen?' He seemed to be asking himself rather than Max. Max just stood and smiled, blush clear on her cheeks.

'Like I said, my girl.' Chloe grinned from ear to ear, looking proud of herself and throwing her arm around Max's shoulder.

'I think I'm gunna head to my dorm now. I'll see you tomorrow?' The boy said breaking the silence.

'Yeah, I'll catch you later.' Max replied.

'See you later, Darren!' Chloe smiled.

'Not even close' Max commented. Warren walked away from the two girls and looked back to see them smiling. 'Why do I even try' he said under his breath, kicking the stones on the ground.


	7. Bad Habit

Have something a little different. An idea of how Max and Chloe became friends. Mainly because I imagine Chloe's always been a prankster whenever she wasn't around William, and had a reputation of being a joker at school. I'd say they're about 11 in this? Maybe 12?

Max had seen the girl in a few of her classes, but not many. She'd barely spoken to her since they had both gone to this school, mainly just a 'thanks' when holding the door open. Her name was Chloe, Max knew that much. She was the long haired blonde that sat in the back of the class, not really talking to anyone else, but just laughing at herself and anything she found entertaining. It's not like she was horrible, or disliked, she just didn't care much for the attention of others, or their opinions of her. She would always make the occasional sarcastic comments which made the rest of the class, including Max, chuckle. She was funny, sarcastic, but actually still one of the smartest kids in the class, with constant good grades; despite complaints about her class comments.

She didn't really hang out with anyone in particular at school either. Not that Max knew of anyone, she always seemed to be able to talk to anyone, even if she didn't like them. She floated between friendship groups. She was basically the opposite of Max. Max wasn't a loner, not at all, she just kept to herself a lot. She had a few friends that she spoke to and hung around with, and they were all kind and well-behaved. Max was always the kind of girl that preferred to stay out of the limelight, and would rather be ignored and left to peacefully read a book.

So basically; Max and Chloe never really ever spoke, or interacted. Until now.

Max had gone into her art class as usual, and sat in her regular seat, next to some friends named Natalie and Gwen. Max waited as the teacher gave instructions and quietened the class down. The young woman in charge of the class instructed that they all would need to be in pairs, for a painting project.

Instantly, without the teacher even finishing her instructions, students began to pair up and walked over to one another.

Natalie and Gwen paired up; just as Max had expected. Leaving Max on her own.

'Sorry Max!' One of the girls smiled apologetically towards the freckled girl.

'No worries' She smiled back sweetly, with a small giggle ending her sentence.

Max was lost, in all honesty. She realised she didn't have any other friends in the class, and therefore didn't have a partner to work with. Instead of looking for someone, she waited in her seat for the other unlucky loner to be partnered up with her by the teacher, like usual.

When the teacher brought the other lonely student along, Max was surprised to see the class joker, Chloe Price.

'You and Max can work together, don't worry, she's very sweet' the teacher told Chloe, Max smiled in response and managed to get a smile from the Blonde girl being partnered with her.

Chloe took a seat next to Max, with an air of silence lingering for a few moments, before the more outgoing of the two girls spoke.

'You're Max, right?' The blonde spoke kindly.

'Ye-yeah' Max stuttered, feeling nervous to talk to someone new. 'You're Chloe?' She finished. Chloe nodded in response.

'You're pretty shy, aren't ya?' She asked playfully. 'Don't worry, I'm not lame like everyone else here.' She smirked, making Max laugh. 'So what do you want to draw?' She asked. Max thought for a moment before answering.

'Pirates.' She smiled.

'Nice one, Caulfield.' She said as she began drawing on the blank sheet in front of them. They stayed in silence as the girl excitedly drew, Max just sat and watched. Chloe was an impressive artist. After finishing a drawing that showed Chloe and Max dressed as pirates, sailing the seven sea's with Chloe stood at the steering wheel with Max beside her holding a sword and wearing an eye patch.

'Thats actually really cool' the freckled girl chuckled.

'Not too shabby, if I do say so myself.' She said, looking at the drawing proudly. 'Now, we just need to colour it.' She said picking up a paint brush and handing it to Max, and then grabbing one for herself. The two girls painted together for a few moments, before Max accidentally dropped red paint on the blondes arm.

'Dude!' She laughed, looking at the paint.

'I'm so sorr-' before she could finish, the blonde drew a big line of blue paint down Max's arm and was laughing.

'Really?' She said, before dipping her paint brush into a random paint and flicking it at the girl in front of her.

'Oh it's on.' She said, taking her paint pot and a brush and flicking some sat Max. Max tried to dodge it but was still hit. The situation quickly escalated into a full on war; the two girls hiding behind tables and getting paint over each-other and their surroundings. They were both laughing and enjoying themselves, Max was surprise at how much fun she was having, and how Chloe felt like a friend, even though they had only just properly met. Without even noticing, the teacher came alongside Max, and before she could say anything, she was hit by a blog of paint, that was supposed to hit the young girl next to her. When realisation hit, Chloe stopped and stared, ready to get in trouble. Max looked at the awe-struck girl, and saw the teacher, who's white blouse was ruined by green paint.

'Girls! That is enough. Principles office, now.' She shouted, grabbing the entire classes attention and causing Max to feel nervous, knowing everyone's eye were on her. Max stood for a moment, before she felt her arm being pulled and dragged to the door of the classroom. She heard whispers about Max, the well-behaved and shy girl, getting sent to the principles office, and with Chloe, the class joker. Once they were in the hall, walking to the principles office there was a silence again, before Chloe began laughing, Max joined in.

'That was so great, did you see her face?' She said between laughing.

'Too bad we're gunna get in major trouble.' The freckled girl smiled.

'Oh well, it's worth it.' The joker said, nudging the brunette.

15 minutes later, the two girls sat outside the principles office waiting for their lecture and punishment.

'Y'know what? You're pretty cool.' The blonde said smiling.

'You're not too bad either, despite getting me sent to the principles.'

'That's just the start of out mischief!' She said, grabbing a piece of paper and writing on it. 'We should hang out sometime.' She said smirking and passing the paper to Max. Max noted that it was Chloe's phone number. Little did the two girls know that this was the start of an incredible friendship.


	8. Rebel Without A Cause

It was around 8pm, the sun was setting and the air was cold with rain. Chloe found herself wandering around town for moments that felt like hours, her hair was soaked along with her beanie. She was wearing her regular tank top and a pair of jeans. She took her beanie off and held it in her hands, with water running out of it and onto the ground. She seemed to have wandered to Blackwell.

She walked into the dorms and made her way to Max's room, she didn't really know why she came here. A few of the girls and other students around looked, but not for long enough to provoke the girl. Chloe had somewhat of a reputation at Blackwell, made from when she used to attend here, and the fact that once when Max had brought her in, some asshole made a comment on her punk style, and she made her opinion known by kicking him in the balls.

The blue haired girl waited outside Max's dorm and knocked quickly. She felt herself shiver as a breeze of cool air hit her and the cold water on her.

Max opened the door quickly after a few moments, surprised to see the punk stood at the door.

'Chloe? Are you okay?' The freckle girl quickly became concerned at the punks sudden appearance.

'Yeah, can I come in?' She asked, seeming somewhat down. Max nodded and the two girl went into Max's room. Max looked at her friend, she was completely soaked, water dripping down her face from her hair. She actually looked really cute stood there, looking all cold. Max smiled.

'You're freezing, take that off.' Max said to the shivering girl.

'T-take what off?' Chloe questioned and stuttered as she shivered.

'Your clothes!' She said as if the answer was obvious.

'Max, If you want me naked you could just say so' the girl smirked and managed to make a usual snarky comment.

'No Chloe' Max blushed, realising what she had asked Chloe to do. 'I meant I'm gunna give you some dry clothes.' She giggled.

'Awh, I got excited and everything!' Chloe played.

Max walked to her wardrobe and picked out a grey t-shirt, on it was the logo for Syd Matters; Max's favourite band. It was oversized for her, but would fit Chloe. She then grabbed a pair of black pyjama shorts. She threw them on the bed next to Chloe. Chloe began to undress without hesitation, she'd never been shy when it came to getting undressed in front of others, she'd always been so confident, unlike Max. Chloe was wearing a black bra and matching pants. Max giggled inwardly, she'd never pegged Chloe as someone who'd wear matching underwear. Max realised she'd been staring and quickly looked away. It was like the world had been punishing her for crushing on her best friend lately. She turned away and went over to her desk.

'Do you want some hot chocolate?' Max yelled back whilst switching the kettle on.

'Hell fucking yes. You know me too well Caulfield.' She answered back excitedly and stumbled over to Max after getting changed.

'So what do you think? Do I rock the Max look or not?' She said turning around so Max could properly look. She looked quickly at the girl before speaking.

'You rock the hipster look better than I do' she giggled and Chloe rolled her eyes. 'You look cute' Max smiled, making Chloe blush slightly.

'Wait... Cute like total lady-killer cute, or puppy dog cute?' She questioned.

'You'll never know!' Max chuckled.

'Boo, Caulfield. No fair.' The punk said, throwing herself onto Max's bed.

'So, what brought you here?' The smaller girl asked.

'The usual' the punk sighed. 'Just step-dildo being an asshole.' She said tucking both her hands behind her head. 'Just wanted to get out of the house, y'know? So I thought I'd come visit my favourite superhero.' She smirked.

'Im flattered,' she smiled. 'I say we just watch some movies together.' Max suggested.

'Well, you know what watching movies leads to.' Chloe smirked.

'Actually I don't.' Max teased. In that moment Chloe leaned over to Max's side and whispered in the most seductive voice she could pull.

'Well Caulfield, it means sex.' She spoke softly, making the freckled girl blush.

'You're such a creep!' the brunette laughed off, attempting to hide how flustered she was. Jesus, you'd think she's trying to make me to like her.

'I know, and you love it!' She chuckled on Max's bed. Max grabbed the TV remote and switched over to Netflix, where she put on a TV show named Orange is The New Black, it had recently become her favourite TV show. The two girls sat and watched the TV, when the two girls on the screen began to have very intimate moments.

'Woah Max! You didn't tell me this had hot girl on girl action! You should've told me about it sooner.' The punk almost yelled.

'Im surprised you haven't seen it.' Max chuckled.

'And I'm surprised you watch sexy stuff like this.' She pointed at the screen. 'Where'd my innocent little Max go?!' She laughed, messing up Max's hair.

'Stop!' She said pushing the girl away, but Chloe continued to bother her. Within a few seconds the two girl we're practically wrestling and rolling around, trying to tickle and annoy each other, they didn't mind being so close to eachother, it almost felt natural. Somewhere in the midst of laughing and fighting, Max ended up straddling Chloe. The girls didn't notice the position they were in until Chloe stopped for a moment.

'Chloe? Is everything okay?' Max asked, somewhat concerned at her friends sudden seriousness.

'Yeah,' Chloe breathed, looking up at the girl above her. 'You just, you look really cute from down here.' She smiled. Max suddenly realised that she was straddling Chloe, her face turning red. She stayed there for a few moments before she was about to move off of Chloe, however the punk stopped her by rolling over, and now she was on top of Max. Max's cheeks now blushed a clear and dark crimson.

'Not yet Max, I wanna keep this moment. Just for a while.' The punk whispered.

'C-Chloe..' She stuttered, unsure of what else to say, nerves rushing over her. Chloe then grabbed Max's arms and held them down above her head, before leaning down and pressing her lips against Max's. The two girls kissed each other, fighting for dominance, only taking small moments to stop for air. They stayed liked this for what felt like forever, it felt so natural for both of the girls, they had both liked each other for a while, sometimes they believed that they had liked each other before Max even left, being unaware of what those feelings really were as kids, and perhaps that they were feelings that were more than friendship.

'I have been waiting, so long, just to do that.' Chloe smirked between breathes, before leaning back down and leaving trails of kisses down the brunettes neck and collarbone, before a quiet moan left Max's lips.

'Slow down there, Caulfield.' Chloe teased, pulling her shit eating grin, and making the brunette blush even more. This was when Chloe pulled her shirt off.

'Say's you!' The brunette sarcastically replied.

'Its just hot in here, that's all.' Chloe winked, leaning down and quickly pulling off the freckled girl shirts, the feeling off Chloe's fingertips against Max's skin making her shiver and crave Chloe more. Chloe threw the shirt on the ground and kissed down Max's chest and stomach, stopping at the rim of her waistband.

'You're so fucking perfect.' Chloe said, looking at the girl below her.

'Look at you, being all sweet.' Max was trying to act as casual as possible, was this really happening? Was this a dream? She didn't care, she was enjoying it.

'Shut up, dork.' Chloe laughed before once again passionately kissing Max, this time more intense, the kiss was rough and left the girls panting for air.

When taking a moment for air Chloe rolled off the smaller girl and laid behind her, with her arms around Max, still kissing the back of Max's neck.

'I love you, Chloe.' the brunette spoke after an air of refreshing silence.

'I love you too Max, I mean it.' She spoke back, hugging Max tighter. The girls laid like that for a moment before Max surprised Chloe, by quickly rolling over, on top of Chloe and whispered something into the punks ear.

'My go.


	9. Girls Like Girls

This is a prompt I got on tumblr (which is also arcadia-gay, if you're interested, you can send me prompts and ideas there), and considering my favourite song rn is Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko, I couldn't help but write this. I love writing younger Chloe and Max so much. I highly recommend you listen to the song whilst reading this, enjoy!

The two thirteen year olds quickly rushed into the Price's home and threw their bags onto the ground. They began to make their way up to Chloe's room before Joyce stopped them.

'Slow down girls!' She laughed. 'Hi max, how're you doing?' She smiled at her daughters close friend.

'I'm good thanks, how are you?' She smiled back sweetly.

'Im fine sweetie.' She answered. 'Are you two just gunna rush on upstairs for the rest of the night, like usual?' Joyce laughed as she threw her daughter a questioning look.

'Thats the plan!' Chloe smiled and looked towards Max smiling as a way of confirming it with her partner in crime. 'Catch ya later mom!' The blonde smiled and grabbed the freckled girls arm and pulling her up the stairs with her.

'Don't make too much trouble!' She smiled, watching the two girls quickly head upstairs, into Chloe's room. When the two girls reached their destination, Chloe quickly threw herself onto her bed.

'Home sweet home.' She commented, as Max followed her steps and sat on the edge of her bed. 'Sorry about mom, she just gets excited when you're here, you're like a second daughter or something.' She laughed. 'Pfft, who would want to be your sister!' The freckled girl laughed, before getting hit in the face by a pillow. 'Hey! No fair, Che!' She said grabbing her own weapon.

'So now the fight is fair and square,' Chloe smirked 'try me, Caulfield.' She challenged.

'Oh it's on, Price!' Max chuckled, standing up on the bed and hitting Chloe on the arm.

'Try again!' The blonde laughed devilishly, going to hit Max back, but tripping on the bed covers. 'Shit!' She managed to yell, grabbing Max's wrist and pulling the smaller girl down with her. The two toppled over onto Chloe's bed next to eachother, both in a fit of giggles.

'Its a draw!' Chloe laughed.

'I totally won! You cheated.' Max teased.

'If I was going down, you were coming with me, dork.'

'Says you, loser.' Max smiled. The two laid for a few more moments laughing, until Chloe got up and moved over to her iPod and speakers, before putting a track by Paramore on.

'God, I love this band so much, Hayley Williams is so fucking cool.' Chloe commented.

'Me too, she's so beautiful as well.'

'Sounds like you're a little gay for her.' Chloe joked.

'Who isn't.' Max said without even thinking.

'What was that?!' Chloe smirked, slightly shocked. By the time Max realised what she had said, Chloe had already starting making a deal out of it, she was now sat in front of Max on her bed.

'Hey Maxi-pad! You got a secret you need to tell me?' Chloe teased and Max blushed. 'C'mon, I'm your best friend you don't need to be embarrassed!' She smiled sincerely.

'I don't know,' Max sighed.

'Chill,' Chloe smiled and placed a hand on Max's shoulder supportively. 'If it makes you feel better, you're right, everyone's a little gay, atleast, I am.' Chloe smiled. 'And there's nothing wrong with that!' Chloe laughed. 'Plus, guys kinda suck.' She said nudging her best friend playfully.

'You do hate them, remember that time Tate kissed you and you freaked and taught him a lesson?'

'Oh shit, that was so badass of me.' Chloe laughed.

'Totally,' Max nodded in agreement 'I swear, you kicked him so hard, I'll be surprised if he can still have kids!' The two laughed.

'He shouldn't have kissed me without my permission.' The blonde pointed out, shrugging her shoulders and looking somewhat proud.

'Maybe we should just be girlfriends' Max said jokingly.

'Are you trying to woo me? I'm impressed.' Chloe joked back.

'In your dreams.' Max scoffed and rolled her eyes.

'Ooh, sassy!' Chloe said playfully, making both the girls laugh. Little did each of them know about their developing crushes. Chloe had liked Max for a while now but chose to brush those feelings away, thinking that it was 'creepy' or 'weird' to crush on your best friend, though denying those feelings had become a challenge. Max's realisation of her crush on Chloe only happened recently, when the two girls had been practising kissing again, but this time it was different. This time she felt butterflies build up in her stomach, and left the kiss awestruck, and left her questioning whether she wanted Chloe and her to be more than they were now. An air of silence laid between the girls.

'Now,' Chloe spoke up 'let's get to business.' She said moving off the bed with her smirk which usually meant trouble.

'No, we're not toilet papering your neighbours house again. We got in so much trouble last time' Max giggled.

'Eh,' The young trouble maker shrugged 'the cow deserved it.'

'Why do you even hate her so much?' Max questioned.

'I don't even know what her problem is, she just has some weird issue with me!' The blonde almost yelled.

'I can't imagine why.' Max laughed sarcastically.

'Whatever.' Chloe rolled her eyes. 'We're going to make the biggest and most badass pillow fort known to man!' She instructed, sounding more enthusiastic.

'Chloe? You said that about the last one we made?'

'Yeah I know, but we're gunna do even better!' Chloe said pointing at her brunette friend as if she were plotting to conquer the world.

'Okay captain Chloe, let's do this.' Max stopped up, joining her best friend on collecting all the pillows and bed sheets they could find. After the two girls gathered as many pillows and bed covers as possible, they spent almost an hour filling Chloe's room with them, hanging them and folding them in any way which could create the entire place to be a pillow fort.

'This is seriously huge.' Max commented, crushed close to her best friend, the large amounts of covers blocking any fresh air from coming in and the lack of space meaning they were laid huddled together, like they were in a small cocoon.

'I'm impressed with our skills, mad Max!' The blonde agreed.

'Being in here with you is kinda nice, just us, hanging out.' Max laid staring into her best friends ocean blue eyes, which looked back into her own, the two just inches away from each other. Moments of silence and an unbroken glance lasted before the blonde leaned over and gave a light peck on the younger girls lips. Max quickly flushed a red colour and smiled slightly.

'What was that?' Max questioned, seeing her best friend smiling delicately, her smile lighting up her features in the dark space and making her look even prettier than usual.

'I don't know, really? You were just being cute I guess, and you looked all pretty, so I kissed you.' Chloe said honestly, not making a big deal, even though she secretly felt nerves and her own fluster of hidden emotions rising, but she'd never tell Max, her best friend, that she had it bad for her.

'You're such a weirdo.' Max smiled and giggled.

'I am, but you totally love it!' Chloe said moving closer towards her friend and putting her arms around her and hugging her.

'You're right, I do.' Max said before moving closer into her friend and tucking her head into the crook of her neck. The two laid like that in silence until they fell asleep.


End file.
